Um don't know
by crazyanimefanlover
Summary: Sorry for the name couldn't think of one. Thats sad though. Anyway this story is were Zero confess's his love for yuuki not knowing yuuki was listening to it all. And then this happens and that happen's and BAM theres a fight. No mean Rs its chill here!:


crazyanimefanlover: Heyy everone just wanted to write a random story! :P

Zero: ...

crazyanimefanlover: Ok so I'm doing this fast so probley gonna be alot of spelling and grammer misakes and probley just gonna suck :P

Yuuki- crazyanimefanlover does not own Vampire Knight just the plot.

Zero POV

Hmmmmmmmmmmm, I wondor where Yuuki could be. She was late for partolling. That wasn't like her usaully I was the one late.

Well she well probley be here soon... I hope at least. I always enjoyed Yuuki's company but I would never admit it.

She would probley tease me endless. And it would never end. Ever.

I also would never admit it to her or any one else but I was IN love with Yuuki Cross. I WANT to tell her but

she loves him. Stupid Kaname, and theres no competing with him. If I told her she would give me a funny look

and then our friendship would be runined forever.

I looked around to see if anyone was there. No one was. Ok I will admit it once to abousily no on so it's just out

in the wind. "Yuuki Cross I love you", I said to the wind. Not loud but not a whisper. If anyone was standing

near they would of heard it. Then my worst fear's came true. I heard someone jump down off the tree.

Yuuki POV

O.M.G. Zero...Zero loves me. Out of all the girls on campus he loves me. I have to tell him how I feel. But

whta happen's if he was just kidding. I have to talk to him about this.

"Zero..." I said in a small voice as stepping out from where I jumped down from the tree.

He stared at me with bewilded eye's. "Zero...What you said...was it true.."? I asked him nervously. I REALLY

didn't want him to say no. I stopped were I was about 10 feet from Zero. Then Zero walked slowy and came

so close to my face his nose almost touched mine. "I would never lie". He replyed.

"Well...I...um...- I started saying but he broke the only personal space between us and kissed me.

At first I was shocked but then kissed him back. His lips were cold...but warm from the love reflecting off

them and on to mine. It was like I was in heaven. I never wanted to break apart.

He broke away first. Then someone stepped out. It was Kaname.

Zero's POV

I was in such a good mood kissing Yuuki. But that god damn pureblood monster Kaname cam and runined

the moment. I could feel the anger coming off of him. He was so pissed off about me and Yuuki he was about

to kill me and her. He walked over to me and Yuuki. Yuuki then stepped in front of me. "Yuuki what are-"

She intuptted me by placing her hand over my mouth. She turned her head around but kept her hand in place

so I didn't curse. "Yuuki you don't love me"? Kaname asked about so go mad. "I love Zero from the first day

I met him. Please respect that". Kanme walked over to Yuuki. I stood there not able to say anything.

Yuuki's POV

Kaname walked over to me. He took my hand off of Zero's mouth. "Zero don't say anything or do anything

rash". Zero just stood still. I turned my full body to Kaname. "Kaname- Senpi I think it would be best if you just

left". He looked at my sadly. He stood silently for a few mintues. "Kaname I said It would be best-" I coulsn't say anything else.

Because Kaname's lips crashed into mine. Kaname was kissing me harshly. I was shocked but after a few moments

I relized what was happening and I started puching him and tried pulling away but he held me in place. Zero ran over

and pulled Kaname off of me. "Leave her alone Kaname"! Zero said harshly and coldly. Kaname then puched Zero

on the face leaving a red spot and blood. I ran over to Kaname and bitch slapped him. "Don't. Treat. My. Boyfriend. That. Way.

(A/NOk Yuuki and Zero are both vampires but Zero dosnt hate her for her being a vampire)

And Kaname lost it at me. Zero tried to get me to run but it was no use. The fight went on for at least an hour

before I was charging towards Kaname and fell. My ankle was in so much pain but I refuse to let a little sprain stop

me from killing someone that hurt MY Zero. I tried to get back up but I fell again. "Yuuki" Zero yelled and ran over

to where I was. Me and Zero looked over to where Kaname was but he was no longer there. Zero scooped

me up easily into his arm's and went towards the chairman's office.

crazyanimefanlover: Ok thats the first chapter...I know it sucked badly.

Zero- very badly.

Yuuki: Don't be so mean Zero!

crazyanimefanlover: So R&R don't be to mean!


End file.
